farmingsimulator2013fandomcom-20200214-history
Modding
Modding Introduction The game is based on a series of interact-able objects within the game. Most of these objects can be created by mods. The majority of moddable game content is handled bu lua scripts, i3D, dds and xml. Using Mods At the most basic level mods are distributed using an archived zip file. Some modding websites provide you with an exe file that, when executed will simply copy the zip file to your C:\Users\\Documents\my games\FarmingSimulator2013\mods directory. Other websites will provide you with a rar, tar or other compressed file that needs to be extracted, inside of that file will contain the zip files that you need to copy manually to the mods directory listed above. Other websites will just provide the .zip file that you can directly copy.And now you play with mods in Farming Simulator 2013 Game Modding Resources The game developers have provided a couple of tools to help users make modifications and their own contributions to the game development. They have also left most of their game logic files unencrypted allowing user modifications to the files. Below I enumerate the tools provided by the game developers. You can find these resources by browsing to the C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Farming Simulator 2013\sdk (assuming you have a steam install). 'Blender_i3d_export_5.0.1.zip' This file provides an addon for Blender 2.6.2 allowing you to export your blender created content into i3D format. In Blender you will be able to choose file | Export | and filter to GIANTS (.i3D) format. 'GIANTS_Editor_5.0.1_win32.exe' The Giants Editor allows you to create tranforms, particles and animations for your files that have been exported to i3D format. fart 'max_i3d_export_5.0.1_win.zip' This file provides a plugin for 3DS Max 2013 allowing you to export your Stuido Max content into i3D format. This File Does Not Contain A Plug-in For 3DS Max 2013!! 'maya_i3d_export_5.0.1_win32.zip' This file provides a plugin for Maya 2013 allowing you to export your Maya content into i3D format. 'modMapSDK.zip' This file contains an example of an in-game map that can be modified and used for learning modding. 'sampleMod.zip' This file contains an example of an in-game tractor that can be modified and used to learn how to mod Beginner Modders Notes Модификация существующих модов или внутриигровые предметы в хорошее место, чтобы начать. Вот несколько примеров. Сначала я редактировал трактор, чтобы иметь большую емкость. Тем не менее, я заметил, что я больше не имел трактор, который может вытащить его effectivly. Поэтому я с наддувом и в игре трактор, чтобы поддержать его. Supercharging an In-Game Tractor (deutzTTV7250) 595 0.0059 6 Modifed Capacity Trailer (SRB35) 2 4 120000 Money Alteration (this is the easiest mod in the game and i assume many people want to know how to do it even without knowing how to mod, so here goes a dumbed down set of instructions) #Browse to C:\Users\\Documents\my games\FarmingSimulator2013 #Open the foler containing the savegame you wish to modify (in this example lets open the savegame1 folder) #Open the file careerSavegame.xml with Notepad (dont use Wordpad or other editors unless you know them well) #Find the place in the file called "money=" and modify the number after it. #Save the file and reload your game. Here is an example of what the file may look like, notice the money field is underlined: careerSavegame revision="1" valid="true" money="3266369" dayTime="700.259216" playTime="2534.258789"